Suzuki Satoru's Apartment
Suzuki Satoru's Apartment is the place where the YGGDRASIL player, Momonga lived in within real-world setting. Background Unclear whether this horrific event taken place inside or outside his apartment home, it was said that Suzuki's mother had been overworking herself to the brink of death while cooking his meals. This is presuming both Suzuki and his mother have once lived together. During an unknown day, when Suzuki woke up in one particular morning, he happens to witness his mother collapsing in the kitchen out of exhaustion. Despite being lashed with fatigue, she still pushed herself to make his favorite dish until the day she died. The day of her death was when Suzuki would finally end up finding her body laying ice cold on the floor which had been there for some time after he came into contact with it. Although the memory may still seem foggy to him, it can be presumed this was an inevitable sign of the woman meeting her untimely end once Suzuki discovered her weakened state. Currently, he lives alone with a sense of loneliness and abandonment after he lost his mother. Every day he comes home after a long day of work was over, there will always be a hollow, cold and dark atmosphere in the house. He always goes home every day to play YGGDRASIL even after all his friends have quit the game for hours on end that doesn't involve work-related. Normally, he had to wake up at 4 am in order not to affect the next day’s work and the following days afterward.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning Excluding YGGDRASIL, Suzuki doesn't have the luxury of spending the rest of his income earnings in upgrading his apartment and the low-quality security network already arranged. Suzuki usually ate lunch outside his apartment, which was more expensive than the most economical meal he could get at home. He primarily saves money on his breakfast and dinner. At home, Suzuki Satoru had taken several multivitamin and supplement pills with a mouthful of health drink for dinner.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) Chronology Overlord Prologue Arc After finishing his day-to-day work hours as a salaryman, Suzuki Satoru went home to sit back and play YGGDRASIL with his online friends in the game.Overlord Blu-ray 04 Special: Prologue (1st Half) Layout The door to Suzuki's residence was said to be quite massive in stature. While so, the door’s metal parts were warped beyond repair. Nonetheless, the most important thing was that this noise could serve as a burglar alarm of sorts for theft prevention. Though Suzuki doubts the burglars would actually go out of their way to come to this broken-down apartment Suzuki lived in as he hardly had anything of value in there. Along the way, he has to properly open or close his door with the three electronic locks that only he knew the code to successfully enter through. These locks were made this way to also prevent any burglars outside the house from easily trespassing his home property. When Suzuki enters his apartment, the white lights in the ceiling will automatically turn on by itself, triggered by motion sensors. At the same time, the ancient air purifier rumbled to life the moment he steps foot into the house. He puts his worn-out shoes on the spot near the exit door to the outside apartment where he picks up during the beginning day of work and after coming home from work. There is an entrance hallway connecting to different areas like the kitchen in the apartment. Unfortunately, his kitchen doesn't seem to house any cooking utensils whatsoever. However, there exists a kitchen sink and hand towels despite the lack of utility in that section of the apartment. There was also a small, old fridge which he used sometimes to take out his food for dinner. Furthermore, there exists three doors, each one respectively containing the toilet, the bathroom, and the bedroom. The fourth innermost door was a small room where he tends to sleep or play YGGDRASIL in. Inside that room was a black frame about one hundred centimeters wide rested upon a stand of some sort. In front of that was a comfortable-looking, high-class chair, complete with a footrest. On the side was a remote control and power cables, resting on a wheeled, two-layered table. These were the only things in the room, apart from a calendar on the wall. While so, the furniture was clustered in the center of the room with hardly anything else apart from it that can make up the section's surroundings. Upon the table was a photo of a happy family cradling a baby and the spot to commence his 220 yen dinner. He would naturally scatter his set of work clothing, air filtering mask, and goggle into a pile in the corner of his room. Within his room was the Neural Nano-Interface which was already technologically sealed off in his personal room prior to him arriving from work.Overlord Movie 01: The Undead King For example, there is a black power cable within the room's proximity, which was connected to a wall outlet for using the Neural Nano-Interface. It was described to be a protective plastic covering on one end of the plug, revealing a plug that was roughly three centimeters across. A silver gleam blended with the liquid glittering of the slippery protective fluid. When accessing it, Suzuki tends to unwrapped the plastic before then plugging in the thing to use his interface for playing YGGDRASIL. Trivia * Whenever Suzuki Satoru opens the door slowly, it will make an ear-piercing shriek sound. According to him, that sound never went away, no matter how many times he oiled it. Suzuki felt spending money on parts of this apartment door to merely get rid of the sound, which he only used when he went to and came back from work, was too much of a financial waste. He had become attached to this creepy noise, thinking of the sound as something that will give him a welcome greeting. * For the manga version, Suzuki was depicted to be crying during real-world setting in his apartment while wearing his VR Helmet as the tears were trickling down his covered face. It happens when he was spending his last moments in the Great Tomb of Nazarick's Throne Room sitting on the Throne of Kings, waiting for the game to automatically log him out by force upon shutdown.Overlord Manga Volume 01 Chapter 1: YGGDRASIL * The possibility of someone robbing Suzuki's apartment was very low at best. * The apartment was said to hold Suzuki's most expensive chair, the kind that was made by one of the Big Eight corporations in the real world. Gallery Manga= References }} Category:Locations